Beyond the Crow's Nest
by KonspiracyKid
Summary: Sequel to "Into the Spider's Web." Ciel hasn't been content ever since his night with Alois Trancy, and discontentment is not something the Earl of Phantomhive should have to endure. Lemon, foursome, CielxAlois, CielxSebastian, AloisxClaude, and all four.


**Author's Nonsense:**

Esh a shequel. Twosome, threesome, foursome, people. M rated.

Also, this is likely the last you'll ever see of Claude from me. Episode 8? Augh. Aughhhhh. Hate him. Fucking asdjfopaikdjrpioadfjopasd

That's all I'm willing to say about that.

Please don't be discouraged by the lame opening. It was my pathetic attempt to foreplay you into reading the pornnnnnnnnnnn.

(You: Renee, foreplay is not a verb…

SHUSH I KNOW.)

**xXxXx**

Alois was swinging his legs under the table, making it shake, and it was starting to annoy Ciel. He sat staring at his glass of red wine, watching the ripples bob to the edges, trying to keep his temper. He had to convince the Trancy heir that he was _not_ mad at him for what had transpired nearly a week ago.

Ciel cleared his throat, hoping the sound would cause the older boy to cease his bothersome movements. It did not. "Are you not hungry, Mister Trancy?" he asked innocently. "Sebastian is an excellent cook, you really should try some." He speared a bit of food and lifted it to his mouth, the fork lingering inside a second longer than necessary before he pulled it from between his petal pink lips.

Alois traced little figure eights into the tablecloth, ignoring his plate. The little smile on his face grew deeper, as if he could feel Ciel's blush without even looking at him. As if he knew the Earl was imagining the finger making those patterns on his chest, his stomach, sending shivers through his young body and raising bumps on his skin.

It just wasn't fair. Sure, he was feigning hospitality by inviting the other boy into his home under the pretense of "reestablishing their friendship". Whatever that meant. But Ciel Phantomhive and Alois Trancy had never been friends.

However, they had once been lovers.

Wait, no, no, _**no**_, you couldn't call it that. Not in a million years. Ciel had been raped _and_ robbed of his innocence in the same night. By an insane person, no less. The word "lovers" implied equality, to say nothing of consent. There had been nothing equal about their night together. He had been drugged (else he was sure he never would have gotten any ounce of enjoyment out of the experience) and bound, and those struck him as cowardly actions. He should take comfort in that fact that defiled though he was, he was still not as low as Alois. But he didn't.

It was the dreams—no, the _nightmares_. The nightmares in which the events that had taken place replayed themselves over his mind and body. He relived memories of the other boy's tongue on his own, on his flesh, his dick every night now. The carnal bliss he had felt with Alois thrusting inside him, the amazing sensation of freedom when it was over—all of this came back to him when he was asleep.

He wanted revenge.

He wanted revenge for the havoc Alois had brought on his usually peaceful nights. He wanted to stop the dreams. He wanted to stop the memories ghosting across his skin. He wanted to disturb Alois like he had been disturbed.

But also—and he told himself this was NOT the main reason—he had developed…an itch that needed scratching.

He thought uncomfortably of Sebastian's snarky offer to soothe the irritation, but if there was one thing he remembered more vividly than the pleasure, it was the pain. Alois' comment had scared him. "If I can endure Claude, you can endure me." But he had barely been able to endure him. Perhaps the recollection had been inflated over time, but there it was. He was afraid of having sex with Sebastian, his wonderful, obedient servant, but not with Alois, who was the definition of a head case.

Whether this was rational or not, the young Earl did not really care. He planned to mimic the situation the sadistic blonde had put him in almost completely. The exception was Claude's presence, which he had been counting on. Doubtless, the boy was suspicious of Ciel's intentions, as he should be, for they were not good. But he probably hadn't thought to give a pre-set command to his butler to rescue him from any sexual deviancy. From what Ciel knew about demons, they would not intervene unless they had to. If he had, however, thought ahead…well, he was confident in Sebastian's abilities.

In any case, Alois would probably not expect Ciel to use the same juvenile trick of drugging his food and drink; it was simply too obvious.

So that was what he did.

If only the boy would _eat_.

Dashing his hopes almost completely, Alois ceased his slow movements and pushed his plate away with one long finger. Ciel felt his face flush deeper, remembering the feeling of that same finger probing him. "No, Mister Phantomhive, I am not hungry. I am _bored_. When exactly do you plan to proposition me?"

Ciel started at his words. Maybe it really _was_ too obvious. "I have no idea what you are talking about. I—" He stopped abruptly, entranced by the other Earl's electrifying blue gaze, which was now locked on himself. Anticipation flooded into his body and mind, drowning out all of the excuses that had begun to form at Alois' comment. The way he had said it…he didn't sound against the idea at all. No, his tone had been…amused. His head suddenly felt heavy; he needed the spark of the other's touch to wake him up. He was bound by the cords of his pubescent libido now, and could only watch his intended quarry.

"Bullshit," Alois said softly. "You've gotten a taste, and you want more. But you're too scared to play with the big boys just yet." His fingers fluttered in midair before flipping back to point over his shoulder at Sebastian. Claude had positioned himself on the opposite side of the room. The two butlers appeared to be watching each other intently. At Alois' words, Sebastian smirked almost imperceptibly.

"Wh—"

"—It's okay, little Ciel," Alois said, his voice like silk. "I understand. I used to be like you." He paused for a moment, frowning again. "Okay, no I didn't. But I still understand. You don't have to drug me." He slipped his fingers casually under the lip of the elaborate plate and sprung them upwards in an instant, catapulting the savory dinner all over the table and the floor.

Sebastian moved forward calmly. "Excuse me," he said politely, cleaning up the mess so swiftly neither of them really saw it. When he made a move to rip the dirty tablecloth out from under the remaining settings, Alois scowled and moved to swat Sebastian's hand away, but it was caught in the demon's tight grip. From the other side of the room, Claude straightened, but waited for a command from his master. "_Excuse me_," Sebastian repeated dangerously.

"Let it go, Sebastian," Ciel said numbly. His eyes were warily fixed on his guest. However, he was the one who was truly being watched. Claude's gaze burned into his back, Alois' scalded his face, and as usual, Sebastian's seemed to penetrate his soul. Shame bubbled up inside him from the way his own plan had been turned on him. Now his secret was out in the open, having finally been peeled free from its admittedly feeble disguise. And yet, this made it easier to seize the opportunity that was offered to him, as it was now futile to attempt to keep up any appearances whatsoever.

Alois scooted out his chair before either butler could attend to him, but Sebastian was behind Ciel before Alois could offer him his hand. The pull one foot back seemed to suck Ciel into another dimension, and he felt more dream-bound than he had in any of his actual dreams. Without really thinking, he placed his hand in Alois'. The blonde's fingers interlaced with his own gently, his skin softer than Ciel had recalled.

"You may stay here, Claude, Sebastian." Alois voice floated in from every corner of the room. Ciel vaguely wondered if he had somehow been drugged again. "And keep the other servants occupied."

"Shall I do as Master Trancy says, my lord?" Sebastian queried. Ciel nodded.

His heart pounded, the force resonating throughout his body as they made their way up the vast staircase and down the hall. The only other sensation he could feel was Alois' warm hand against his own, which was swinging his arm ever so slightly as they walked. Alois was humming, and the sound buzzed through his head and reverberated in his chest. He slowed and gently prompted the hazy-minded Ciel to take the lead, as he was unfamiliar with the boy's home.

Ciel led them to a bedroom larger than his own, which contained a bed of an unholy size and not much else. Moonlight sparkled in from the two windows on the West wall, easily compensating for the fact that no candles were lit in the room. A normally cream-colored chaise longue, the only other noteworthy piece of furniture, was dyed the eerie blue of Alois' eyes in the moonlight.

He hadn't noticed Alois had let go of him until both the boy's hands snuck around his torso to press his nipples through his thin jacket. Ciel moaned, suddenly alive again, and leaned forward into the touch, reciprocally pushing his rear back into Alois' crotch. The Trancy heir chuckled lightly and wiggled his right hand into Ciel's shorts, grabbing his cock. He wound his fingers around the shaft, pressing his thumb lightly into the tip. This invoked a louder moan from the dark-haired boy, and he reached his left arm around the other's neck, pulling him close. His other hand joined the one in his pants, guiding it to squeeze slightly.

Alois turned him around abruptly while pumping him slowly, his free hand now pressing the younger boy closer to him. Ciel's arms reached up through the other's and his fingers grasped the purple material covering Alois' shoulder blades. The blonde then attempted to guide them to the bed. Progress was slow, as Ciel's legs could only just support his weight, but thankfully the distance was not great. The two of them fell onto the sheets in a tangle of limbs. They moaned fragments of each other's names through soft lips, the Phantomhive heir thrusting against the hand wrapped around his length in desperation.

But wait.

It wasn't supposed to go this way.

Ciel wasn't supposed to be the one acting out of uncontrollable lust. Their positions were supposed to be switched. Alois was the one meant to be mewling at the hands of his captor.

Though he hated to break away from the warm contact he had craved for so long, Ciel knew he had to if he were to properly carry out his plan. His grip tightened on the Trancy's coat, and by dipping the left side of his body into the bed and swinging it up, he was able to rotate the world right-side up again while being careful not to jerk Alois' hand and damage himself. The smaller boy, now on top, faced his captive, his expression as lost as Alois' was entertained. He barked a laugh and released Ciel's prick in favor of twining his own hands up over his head.

"So, little Ciel wants to top _me_, does he?" Alois mocked. Ciel felt the boy shuffle his legs and heard two heavy clunks as the blonde's shoes hit the floor. "Undress me," he ordered, eyes narrowing seductively.

Ciel gulped, a little surprised that Alois was actually _willing_ to take the role that had been intended for him. Somehow the forceful submission aroused him, and more shivers went through his body. Hands shaking slightly, he reached up and tugged at the ends of the black bow, loosening the knot. He moved up to the jacket, pushing it down Alois' shoulders with difficulty, as the boy was still lying down on the bed, his weight pinning the garment down. After allowing Ciel to struggle for a minute or so, he sighed and lifted himself up slightly so Ciel could pull it away.

"Really? Is this the best you can do?" Alois muttered, looking bored.

Ciel frowned deeply and put his hands back down on the bed, attempting to tower over the other boy with an air of intimidation. "What do you mean?" The elder of the two was un-phased. He sat up, forcing the dark-haired boy to do so as well and rolled them over so he was on top once again. Ciel scooted away from him so his feet were no longer dangling from the edge of the bed. He didn't intend to get lost in the blonde's practiced touches again, but this didn't appear to be Alois' plan. He watched as the Trancy slowly shed his vest and shirt, his fingers tracing a path down his bare chest and abdomen when he was done. Then his shorts were gone, leaving him semi-erect and clad only in his thigh-high black socks.

"Your turn," he said, licking his lips dangerously. Ciel leaned back as Alois climbed over him again and swallowed. His legs were straightened one at a time; the blonde cupped his calf with one hand and worked the shoe off with the other. Then he kissed his neck, trailing his teeth down to Ciel's own ribbon before ripping it away with his teeth, massaging the buttons of his coat out of their sockets with his deft fingers. The Phantomhive heir drew in a sharp breath in an attempt not to moan aloud when Alois licked his nipples through the cloth of his flimsy shirt. Those buttons were soon unfastened as well. Ciel sat up when the other boy made to remove his shorts, shrugging out of his clothes and tossing them off the bed. Alois tugged the attire down his hips before ripping it off his legs in a flourish, leaving Ciel in only his socks.

He leaned over him again, brushing his hair out of his face gently. "One more thing," he said. He lifted the eye patch off his face and pressed his tongue to Ciel's closed eye. The two brands glowed, sending jolts of energy through both boys' spines. Then they were kissing. Ciel had either forgotten how difficult it was for him or simply hadn't noticed when he had been under the influence of the drug, for now he was struggling to keep up with Alois' experienced tongue. He flailed pointlessly as Alois' muscle captured his own with ease. "Touch me," Alois commanded between breaths.

Ciel did as he was told as they continued kissing, rubbing his hand up and down Alois' length, again, with naiveté. He tried simply to mimic the movements Alois had practiced on him, but this proved somewhat difficult; he was distracted by the other boy's smooth tongue, which was still swirling around his mouth. When he attempted to replace it with his fingers, Ciel released him and pushed his hand away, glaring and sealing his lips together tightly.

"Relax," Alois scoffed, "It's not for _you_." He pointedly tapped his fingertips against the other boy's lips, and hesitantly, they were accepted. Ciel fastened his hands around the Trancy's palm, driving it in and out of his mouth slightly, slicking the fingers over his waiting tongue. The salty taste burned against his senses and heated his groin even more.

"Mmm," hummed Alois. Almost reluctantly he withdrew his hand and grasped Ciel's prick, sliding it up and down slowly, twisting his hand around so the saliva from the back of his fingers was used as well. He smirked at the groaning Ciel and dragged his hands down the sheets so they were next to Ciel's navel, then swung his whole body back. Angling himself carefully, he pushed his ass down so the younger boy was inside him.

"Oh—_oh god!_" Ciel gasped, clawing at the sheets to anchor himself back on the planet Earth. The pressure was so heavenly, felt so unlike anything he could have imagined. This was nothing like a mouth or a hand; this was infinitely better. The heat was melting him, sending lava up through his veins so a layer of sweat broke over his lean body. He panted and cried out as Alois, who was completely composed, began moving up and down on his dick. He righted himself completely now, moving up and down with greater force. Ciel began to roll his hips into the other boy gingerly, unable to move too much because of the ecstasy that was dominating his body.

"CLAUDE!" Alois shrieked suddenly. Ciel jerked his head up, startled out of the throes of passion momentarily. The Trancy still rode him, and showed no signs of having come. He simply retained that bored look he had had for the last few minutes.

There was a knock at the door, and the butler entered, face neutral even at the sight on the bed.

"Ahh—why did you…call him?" Ciel hissed through gritted teeth, still thrusting up into Alois, still ripping the sheets from their perfectly tucked corners. In some corner of his mind, he was thoroughly embarrassed to be caught in this state by someone so obscure to him.

Alois ignored him. Without turning around, "Come here, Claude."

He obeyed, his eyes invisible behind his moonlit glasses. "Yes, Master?"

"Ciel is being selfish," the blonde explained, pouting. His slit eyes were still fixed predatorily on the boy below him. Ciel barely felt his hot stare; his eyelids turned up and his own eyes were blurred with emotionless tears. "Help me."

Claude stepped up to the edge of the bed, giving a little bow. "Yes, Your Highness." He removed his glasses, tucking them into his breast pocket, placed his hands on the edge of the bed, and leaned down so his mouth conveniently close to Alois' cock. Ciel watched as the servant took his master in, moving his head up and down in a perfect mirror of the pace at which he and Alois were thrusting. Then he could barely focus on anything at all; Alois was jolting him even harder than before, encouraged by his butler's warm mouth.

"Don't you think—ah—you should call Sebby over too, little—_ah_—Ciel?" Alois mused. Ciel clenched his eyes shut and cried out at a particularly fierce thrust. The Trancy continued. "You really should—nng—treat your pets b-better, or they'll—ooh—run away."

"Sh-shut up," Ciel huffed.

"_Oh_, Claude! _Mm…_I just think—AH—he might feel left out—Ggh—!" He grabbed one of Ciel's hands, locking their fingers together once more and channeled his bliss into strength. The dark-haired boy clenched the muscles in the limb and uttered a pleasured sound. Soon Alois too became to blissful to speak, so he opted to make similar sounds as the younger Earl.

Alois' words swam in and out of his head dauntingly. Was he really being unfair to Sebastian? The butler had suggested that he would be open to having sex, should Ciel ask. But was that simply Sebastian's faux-polite demeanor, or were there hidden motives beneath the offer? He was a demon, he didn't—well obviously, demons did, else Claude would not be here. But did they truly desire the way humans did? For the warmth of flesh, for the feeling of being wanted? Could Sebastian actually desire him?

He wanted to know.

Thoughts of Sebastian now filled his mind. He was no longer with Alois, but with the butler. He drew on the only memory he knew, which was his first night with the blonde, and substituted him for the servant. The image was intoxicating. Sebastian's face, unnaturally flushed as he pleasured his master, swam above him. He could almost feel the man inside him, even though his physical position argued against that possibility. He writhed against the ghostly touch, desperate for it to become tangible.

Sebastian's name rested on the tip of his tongue, and when he came, the name burst out of him. His hand clenched down on Alois', making little red indents in his skin. His hips were fixed upwards and his toes curled under even when he dragged them up towards his body. Alois came in the middle of his orgasm, and cum leaked from Claude's mouth. He swallowed before releasing his master. Then he stood up and wiped his face with a handkerchief.

There was another knock at the door. Alois lifted himself off of Ciel, the white substance leaking out of him, and moved to collapse against the pillows, clutching one of them to his chest and breathing deeply.

"C-come in," Ciel said, stabbing his arms into the mattress between his legs to cover himself. He had no idea why he was ashamed now; Sebastian was not an imbecile, he knew what they were doing. Still, some part of him felt...he supposed it must be guilt. He swallowed. "Sebastian," he said.

"Yes, Young Master?" Sebastian returned. His face was, as usual, unreadable. He showed no difference in expression at the sight of the two naked boys on the bed, chests heaving as they attempted to regulate their breathing, or Claude, who appeared to be inspecting the window for cleanliness. "You sounded distressed—are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm alright." He paused, not knowing what to say now. Sebastian continued to stare at him expectantly.

Ciel bit his lip and turned his head away, but still watched his servant. What should he do now? He hadn't really meant to call Sebastian to him…Or had he? He had been thinking about what the demon may or may not desire, and now he felt inexplicably guilty. Had Alois been right? He glanced downward. It was so hard to think about all of this when he was still partially hard.

On a sudden whim, "Sebastian, come here." The butler crossed his hands behind his back and silently strode over to the edge of the bed where Claude had been minutes earlier. An image flashed in Ciel's mind of their positions being switched; he was riding Alois, with Sebastian's smooth lips wrapped around his cock. He bit down harder on his lip to make it go away, ignoring the way his blood had rushed back to his groin and pressing his hands deeper into the mattress. Well, that was definitely a sign. He gazed up into the perfect face of the demon, took in his gently pointed chin, his flawless lips, his glowing crimson eyes, and made the decision. "Kiss me."

Then, something happened that Ciel hadn't been expecting. "Why?"

He blinked, fury surging up through him as his eyebrows drew together at a violent angle. "'Why?' What do you mean '_why?_' Because I asked you to!"

"So it's not an order?"

Ciel considered this angrily. He should just _make_ it an order. But that would defeat the purpose of discovering the demon's true intentions. "_No_," he hissed reluctantly.

"Then I would prefer not to."

There it was. He would prefer not to. He didn't want him.

Ciel's heart thrummed erratically, painfully. Why did that make him hurt so much? He had no attachment to Sebastian other than their contract. By all means, he should resent the man for demanding his soul in exchange for helping him carry out justice. But then what was this pang in his chest that was making him feel so weak? Sebastian was always there when Ciel needed his help. Was it too much to ask for him to be…_more_ than a butler?

A sinister giggle could be heard from the other side of the vast bed. Its initiator bounced off the piece of furniture, dropping the pillow, and strode straight past Sebastian to latch onto Claude, almost lovingly. He pressed his comparatively small erection against the butler, who was apparently developing one of his own, and wrapped his hands around his neck. With Alois blue eyes focused on the other's gold ones, he spoke to Ciel. "Switch—! The pet wants his master to beg!"

Ciel snapped his head in Sebastian's direction, demanding confirmation. The man smiled innocently. The boy's face grew hot and red. "Stop this nonsense immediately!" he shouted, his hands clenched once more in the sheets. Sebastian said nothing.

"Claude…" Alois cooed, fiddling with the taller male's tie. He hooked a finger under the band and pulled down sharply, causing the fabric to splinter and fall to the floor. "You know what I'd do to you if you ever acted that way with me, don't you?"

"Yes, Master," Claude conceded.

The blonde stood up on his toes and demanded his lips for a kiss, which was granted without hesitation. When their mouths briefly parted, Ciel could see their tongues intertwining intimately and his lower body reacted strongly. He looked back to his own demon. Was it worth his pride to alleviate this curiosity he felt? To relieve the unfamiliar pain he felt in his heart? Was it worth it to have…Sebastian?

…Yes.

He got up, slipping his legs over the heavy wooden board at the edge of the bed. He made no move to cover his burning erection as he walked over to his butler, hoping to use his alluring body to his advantage. If Sebastian had any inkling of desire for him at all, it certainly couldn't hurt... He could feel Alois watching him, but could hear that he was still otherwise occupied. Claude sensed this as well and stripped one of his gloves off, plunging a dry finger into his master's ass. Then he pushed him up against the window, nudging one of his knees between the boy's legs, who moaned eagerly into his mouth and hugged him closer.

Ciel gulped and tentatively reached for Sebastian's lapel, hoping with all his pounding heart that he would not be stopped. Sebastian allowed him this, but made no other reaction. The boy looked up into his eyes, his own softened by need, and spoke shakily. "Sebastian…" An eternity passed, during which Claude lost his coat, vest, and shirt and both his shoes. The Earl swallowed hard, forcing all his pride down with it. How degrading to have to ask anything of a servant that they were not obligated to give! The word would barely have been audible if Sebastian had been human. "Please…" Immediately, Ciel was scooped up from the floor and set gently on the chaise lounge, Sebastian towering over him.

He too removed his shoes swiftly, hands going to his tie and sliding it off before attending to his other garb. "You know, Young Master," he began. "You really hurt my feelings." His jacket slipped off his shoulders and onto the floor.

The boy wet his lips, completely tuned out to the sounds of Claude and Alois to the right of him what with the blood pounding so heavily in his ears. Sebastian's soft complaints pervaded his mind in an uncomfortably intimate way. His chest ached both with need and with the shock that his need might be alleviated. "Is that so?"

The butler's vest joined the growing pile of clothes. "Yes. In addition, I was devastated to discover Young Master Trancy had taken your virginity." Ciel's deep water eyes lingered on Sebastian's white shirt and gloves for a moment after he had dropped them. They moved to the dark nails, which had started unfastening his last article of clothing.

"Do you want me to apologize?" Ciel asked. His tone was bitter, pride having crawled back up from where it had festered in his stomach. It would be unfair for Sebastian to ask that of him. Apparently though, the demon felt the same way.

"Of course not. It wasn't your fault. However," he dropped his pants to the floor and stepped out of them. Ciel gasped, his old misgivings brought back to the front of his mind. "I _am_ going to have to work extra…_hard_ to make up for lost time."

Their lips sealed together tightly, and Sebastian smoothly pushed his tongue into Ciel's mouth. But this time, it didn't matter that Ciel didn't know what to do. Sebastian did not just pleasure him, he guided him, working with his hesitant movements to deepen the kiss. He could have sworn the demon's tongue shot out longer than any normal person's could to spiral around his own, constricting it like a python. His sharp teeth bit down on the boy's lower lip gently, oh so gently and pulled it toward him. Ciel whimpered and twisted his hips against the air, snapping his hand down to his length and pumping vigorously.

Sebastian removed himself from the young Earl's mouth with a little click. He stilled the wildly energetic hand. "Not yet, Master, there is plenty of time."

A few feet away, Alois sucked in a sharp breath as Claude removed three fingers from his ass. Alois turned around, hands glued to the cool glass, positioning himself so the butler could enter him. First though, Claude had to free himself from his constricting pants; he tweaked Alois' nipples with one hand to keep the boy from complaining as he worked himself free.

There was a rustling of fabric as the pants fell to the ground and the demon kicked them away. He leaned over Alois' naked body, crawling his hands down the boy's chest like spiders to slick over his hipbones and pulled them back so they were joined in an instant.

"_Ahh—AHH—C-CLAUDE—Nngg!_" the blonde panted. He pressed his forehead to the window pane, fingers squeaking loudly against it. His moans were of pure ecstasy, having long ago become accustomed to the pain. Suddenly he started laughing, finishing with a sigh. "Oh—_OH_, Ciel, you've gotta try this. OW— !"

Claude had bit down on his shoulder, hard. "With all due respect, Master, shut up." He rocked his hips against the boy's forcefully. Their flesh smacked together loudly and he continued to finger the little pink buds on Alois' chest, lapping and sucking at the back of his neck. The aura of sex, both residual from Ciel's and Alois' joining, and renewed and enforced by the two couples, saturated the air in the room.

Ciel was growing tired of simple kissing. His competitive streak burned in him, and he thought childishly that Claude and Alois were _beating_ Sebastian and himself. He didn't quite know how one was supposed to win this game, but what he did know was that he did not like to lose. If he were to equate this to chess, as he did with many situations, he would guess that the only way to get closer to winning was to keep moving his pieces.

He pushed the butler away weakly, probably only succeeding because Sebastian had allowed him to. He stared morosely up at the man. Or rather, as morosely as he could in his aroused state. He was quick to forget all his previous reservations in his lustful state. The pain of his first time was a memory too blurred to even distinguish. He wanted Sebastian inside him, and he wanted him _now_.

A rush of emotion filled the boy. All of a sudden Sebastian's crimson eyes and perfect smile were too much for him. Oh god, oh god, why had he waited this long? What was wrong with him? Here was his perfect, beautiful servant, who had promised to do anything for him, who held the capability of sending him to heaven, but not by taking his soul. He clenched his eyes shut, willing himself to calm down. If he was as distressed as he had been the first time, it would hurt more. And he didn't want it to hurt. Not with Sebastian. "What's the matter, Young Master?"

"Nothing," he choked out, "Continue."

Sebastian gave another of his signature smirks, but it was edged with kindness; he obviously sensed the Earl's apprehension. He traced his tongue down the split of the Earl's chest and stomach, swirling its pointed tip deep within his navel before continuing down to his cock. His mouth engulfed it easily, and the demonic tongue again curled around and constricted Ciel. He couldn't resist thrusting deeply into his butler's mouth, so the man reached up and pinned his body down with his arm. He was almost able to regain a normal breathing rate when the butler began to suck, sliding his tight lips up and down the shaft.

"Ohh—ahh—Sebastiaa_aahhhg!_" He thrashed against the arm but it was beyond futile. He was on the precipice of an orgasm, but he needed more.

As if he had read his mind—something Ciel wouldn't quite put past Sebastian—two fingers snuck up and pressed into his entrance. Ciel howled, arching what he could of his back and tugged at Sebastian's fine raven hair.

"Lit-tle _slut!_" Alois sang to the mirror-like glass. He pressed his parted lips to his own reflection, tongue darting out to flash the contract afterwards. "C-Claude, turn me _ahh-_around." Claude's slick cock slid out of him momentarily. As the boy was twirled around, he giggled and half-whispered, "Ole!" He shrieked with joy as his servant heaved him up in the air, pressing his back against the window to replace his hands, and pushed back in. "I see you," he cooed to the couple on the lounge. His blue eyes traced electric highlights in the air as he was jolted up and down rhythmically.

Sebastian opened his mouth, sliding his tongue one last time up Ciel's dick to briefly probe the tip. He pushed back the boy's legs, sliding his right one under his back, leaving the other to support him from the floor. His sizeable prick was pressing eagerly on Ciel's tender flesh. The boy moaned and turned his head away again, offering Sebastian the perfect opportunity to whisper in his ear. "What do you think, Young Master? Shall we give our guest a show?"

The Phantomhive groaned by way of answer. "Just…_do it_."

"Yes, My Lord."

The bliss, oh the _bliss_—where was the pain? It throbbed dully in the back of his mind, but even as he searched for it, it stayed subdued, dull on the fringes of his body's consciousness. Instead the feeling of something so big, so firm pressing on him coiled all his nerves tightly. This was definitely Sebastian. How could he have doubted his skill? How could he have thought it would be anything but wonderful? "_Oh my god, oh my god, oh—_"

Sebastian's lips cut him off, though he continued to moan through the tight kiss. "Don't blaspheme, Young Master, it's unbecoming of you." He curled his head down towards his chest and began moving, almost all the way out, then all the way back in. High pitched squeals escaped the young Earl's throat without his permission and more blood rushed to his face.

This presented a most delectable sight to the young Trancy, whose own tempered voice grew sharp. Claude in turn grew more aroused, and Alois' sounds as a cue, began aiming more precisely for the boy's prostate. Alois moaned inarticulately, thrusting his hips downwards and continued to gaze blearily at Ciel and Sebastian. The demon felt his eyes and his own darted up to lock onto the boy's. He slammed into Ciel, who screamed and panted, slipping down the armrest of the lounge. Alois yanked Claude by his silky black hair closer to his face and pulled on his lower lip with his teeth.

"Nn…" Alois released him and Claude quickly shoved his tongue into the boy's mouth, capturing the expectant muscle that waited for him. Being more skilled than the other youth, the blonde was able to encourage his partner into moaning aloud as well. Keeping him supported with one arm and never ceasing the movements of his lower body, the butler reached between their close-pressed stomachs and started pumping the Trancy heir.

"Young Master," Sebastian said softly.

Ciel, palms turned down and nails clawing at the fabric of the armrest, took a moment to respond. "What?" he whined, chest sticking up conveniently for the demon to suck briefly at his collarbone.

"I'm going to stop for a moment. But when I resume, I promise it will be even more pleasurable." The boy nodded, envious of his partner's composure. He cried out when the butler drew out of him, suffering from the loss of the thick, sweet warmth that had filled him. He struggled to hold the memory of it until the demon would enter him again, but it slipped away into the comparatively cold air. "Young Master, if you would be so kind as to turn over…"

Ciel obliged as quickly as he could, which was not very quickly. His arms and legs shook from the pressure built up in his aching abdomen, and when he had mostly completed the one-eighty, he resorted to clutching the side of the chaise lounge for support. Eyes pressed shut in concentration, he rested his chin on the furniture and left his backside completely exposed, rocking back slightly in anticipation.

Despite what Ciel thought, Sebastian really was having a difficult time keeping himself under control. The sight before him—oh, it was too much. He had waited so long to be as close to his master as he was now without having to take his soul. This was the next best thing. And now the boy was wanton and writhing before him, his tight heat _so_ inviting. The others' sounds drifted to his hypersensitive demon ears and pervaded his mind, arousing him further. He licked his lips and knelt over the boy, nipping affectionately at his ear.

He slid in, smoother, faster than before, and Ciel cried out, his eyes snapping open. Sebastian had been right, of course; this connection was deeper and more intense. Whereas Alois, a mere human, had only been able to set his primal nerves on fire, the butler seemed able to reach every spot in his body at once, making them all tingle with excitement. A tiny trace of saliva trickled from the side of his open mouth as he uttered a scream at such a high pitch that it was only barely audible to the demons.

"Suh-luh-tuh!" Alois enunciated. Ciel clamped his lips shut with difficulty and glared, fingers sinking into fabric.

"S-stop—ah!—calling me th-that! _Ohh!_ Fuh-fucking _hypocrite!_" Sebastian popped a couple fingers into his mouth to silence him. His eyelids drooped and he sucked. Sebastian tasted so _good_, like the sugar he was constantly molding into delicious treats.

"This is not the time to be fighting," he said.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." The unnaturally reticent Claude smirked devilishly. He bit down on the same shoulder he had abused earlier and sucked the flesh into his mouth. Alois turned to face the other boy again and tipped his head back, parting his flushed lips. The other boy's breath hitched and he clenched his jaw down. He heard Sebastian utter a little grunt and realize it was because other parts of his body had clenched as well.

Ciel's cock twitched violently and hot white cum shot out onto the couch. Alois followed almost immediately after, pushed over the edge of the precipice by the other Earl's erotic expression. Claude, who had apparently been restraining himself, filled the blonde a second time, releasing his jaw to burrow his face in the crook of the boy's neck. Sebastian was reluctant to end the experience, but respectful of his master's limits. He too, stopped holding back and quickly withdrew himself before adding to the mess on the couch.

After they each drew a few ragged breaths, Alois was carried by his servant to the bed, where the two of them collapsed side by side. Ciel's butler's little bit of lost composure returned full force as he scooped the boy up and placed him next to the other on the soft mattress. He was about to leave to get dressed when Ciel, apparently not as tired as he looked, reached up and caught his trailing hand. "Stay," he said softly. And how could anyone resist a face like that?

Alois rolled over the vast mattress to tip himself up next to Ciel, laying his head on the boy's heaving chest. Claude stoically positioned himself behind his master and draped an arm over his stomach, pressing his lips lightly to his shoulder. "Yes, dear Sebby, stay. The fun isn't over yet. Your little slut hasn't had enough," the blonde breathed.

Irritation and residual sexual energy sparked a surge of adrenaline in Ciel's body and in a flash he was on top of the other boy, swinging his small fist towards his face as hard as he could. Claude, of course, prevented this action from being completed, wrapping his fingers around the Phantomhive's entire upper arm. Sebastian awaited orders, but appeared slightly alarmed, and watched the other butler intently. His concern turned out to be unnecessary. "Let him go!" Alois shouted, his eyes alight with excitement.

Claude did as he was told. Ciel let his fist fall to the side of the blonde head below him and pressed his face close against it. "You will _stop calling me that_," he spat out. Alois reached up suddenly and grabbed his ass, pulling him even closer. His tongue flicked out across Ciel's lips.

"Whatever you say, _Master_."

The younger Earl detached the elder's hands with mild distaste and sat up again, appearing to be satisfied, but suddenly lashed his hand back and struck the boy open-handed on the cheek. A red mark blossomed quickly, and Alois started laughing maniacally again. He bounced up and pinned the smaller boy to the mattress, running his branded tongue up his chest and neck to his chin. "I could go again, what about you, little Ciel?"

"I could," he sneered, "but not with _you_. Never again with you. I am no longer, as you said, 'afraid to play with the big boys'."

Alois frowned and moved off him, crawling back to settle in Claude's lap. "Fine, be that way." He smirked. "Whore."

Ciel made a move to go after the offensive Earl again, but this time Sebastian held him back. The boy could feel his breath on his ear. "Don't let him spoil your fun, Master." His demon tongue shot out again into the tender cavern of Ciel's ear, making him whimper at the unfamiliar sensation. He lay the boy down on the bed just as Claude was doing similar things to Alois. The two butlers' eyes met briefly and suddenly an unspoken challenge was proposed. Sebastian tilted his head to the side, eyes narrowed, and Claude inclined his with a dangerous smirk. Oh, it was on.

"I know that look. Ooh, naughty Claude."

"What?" Ciel asked, suddenly worried. "What look?" He looked back and forth between Alois and Sebastian, demanding an answer from one of them. By this time the latter had descended upon his neck and was nipping a little bruise onto it.

"Make us scream, make us _scream!_" Alois chanted happily, rolling over so he was on top of his servant. Claude slipped up through his master's legs so his back rested on the bountiful pillows, and with Alois only on his knees, he in the perfect position to flick his pointed tongue out across the boy's tip. "Ah!" he exclaimed loudly. Then, with a coy glance at Ciel, "The game: see who can make who scream louder. The rules: no holding back, and no cheating. That's it."

It certainly sounded slutty, which was the last thing he wanted to be described as right now, but oh!—what a relief! Now instead of focusing his energy on not making those embarrassing sounds, he could fully enjoy the wonderful pleasure that was Sebastian. He could lean into the demon's ministrations and truly feel them, feel his unnaturally sharp canines scrape against his soft, semi-virgin skin. He could express his true ecstasy at the sensation of the slick tongue working with the tight pressure to make small breaks beneath the surface of his body. "Ahh—Sebastian!"

Alois' breath hitched and he yelled louder than Ciel as his own servicer shoved two fingers into his backside, mouth still working on his front. He recovered fairly quickly and curled his head towards his chest, focusing on pinning Claude to him with his slender arms.

Ciel smirked. Now who had the advantage? Alois was probably used to all of Claude's moves, whereas he and Sebastian were new to each other, free to explore each other's limits. He felt Sebastian's mouth leave him and whimpered at the cold. The demon's warm painted finger prodded the wet, tender blotch and he cried out in pain. "Sebastian!" Ciel chided, his eyes watering again.

The Phantomhive butler lowered his face to his master's chest. "This body…is so sensitive," he whispered. "I want to devour it." He bit down on one of the pink buds as if to illustrate his point.

"Ah—AHH!" Ciel shrieked. Sebastian continued his ministrations on a softer level, smoothing his tongue over the irritated nub as if in apology. Then he repeated the movements on the other side to raise more screams. Satisfied that that part of the boy's body had been properly attended to, he moved down to the taught flesh of Ciel's lower abdomen, where hips gently melted into legs. He repeated the motions he had practiced on his master's neck, creating more sensitive blotches. The boy moaned and twisted his hips further into the other's mouth, desperate for connection to a more needy part of his body. It was so close, yet far enough to cause the pain and frustration of denial.

When he was done raising little blossoms on Ciel's skin, Sebastian licked up his length slowly, keeping the edge of his tongue pointed and hard all the while. The Phantomhive gasped and panted and thrust, needing and wanting more from his torturous servant. But he would not give more; he was being stingy, only allowing his master small secretions of pleasure. It was a successful tactic indeed, for each measured touch caused the boy to cry out.

Next to the explorative pair, Claude was now thrusting four fingers into Alois, moving them wildly deep inside his body. Even having felt this many times, the blonde was unable to contain himself. The demon's pace was allowing him no time for recovery, and the pleasure just built and built upon itself. And this was saying nothing of what the man was doing to his cock. Claude showed no restraint in applying his true tongue to the boy, and coiled it readily around the shaft, sending pulses of contraction through the muscle which, combined with the suction of his mouth, continued to gratify the young Trancy.

He broke contact suddenly and grabbed Alois around the torso, flipping him over so he was lying on the cushy bed like Ciel. Though Alois was already well prepared, Claude lowered his mouth to the boy's entrance and pushed his tongue in deep. As he worked the muscle, the blonde wailed and panted, clutching the sheets and lifting his hips slightly to move towards the sensation. The butler drove himself in farther and flicked around against the boy's prostate; Alois responded accordingly, shrieking with ecstasy.

As Ciel was busy moaning into the feel of Sebastian's lips, which were pressed tenderly to the sensitive organs under his prick, Alois' hand crept down and grabbed the other Earl's. The dark haired boy, in his distracted state, released the sheets in favor of the other's more solid flesh. They squeezed down on each other while their servants pleasured them, their screams intermingling until they became indistinguishable from each other.

"I think now would be a good time to move on," Sebastian said, more to himself than Ciel. Claude seemed to agree, for he extracted his tongue and repositioned himself at the boy's hole, poking him and making him groan intermittently.

"After you," Claude said coolly.

"I insist," Sebastian countered.

The two young ones suffered on the bed as they were teased, whining from the loss of the careful touches of their demons. Alois, being bolder, attempted to push himself onto Claude's inviting erection. But the man would not allow this; he and Sebastian continued to challenge each other with their violet eyes until Ciel, exasperated, gasped out, "Just do it at the same time!"

They threw each other questioning looks, then seemed to come to some sort of agreement. Sebastian took Ciel's leg and pulled it over his shoulder to open him up better for entry. Claude prepared to join himself with his master in a more traditional way, and wedged his knees under his back, putting his arms to the sides of the boy's torso. They pushed in with unearthly simultaneous precision, making both boys shout. But since neither had a time-flow [?] advantage anymore, they continued at their own paces, using their best techniques to make their masters scream.

Sebastian rocked slowly against Ciel's body, skirting his most sensitive spot just enough to make the boy whimper and moan every time he thrust. Ciel continued to crush Alois' hand in his as Claude conversely pounded him. And he realized that he was still holding back, while the blonde was not. His utterances drowned out the sound of their skin smacking together, a slightly repulsive sound even the powers of the butlers couldn't remedy, but the younger Earl was simply whimpering.

So he focused on feeling Sebastian—really feeling him. He felt the way he filled him, the way he rubbed all of his nerves so they burned, the way he held him, the way he could feel his heart beating against him through his chest. How strange, that a demon—a dangerous, feared taboo—had a heart, just like him. It seemed so human, so vulnerable. It thrilled him and scared him at the same time to think that his sworn protector had a weakness. And that that weakness could be him.

A new realm of bliss opened up to him, but now he was barely able to make any sound, let alone scream. His body welcomed Sebastian, and the man groaned and thrust with greater urgency, more carnal need. Ciel was only able to channel his feelings through his hand, which was now crushing Alois' fingers. The blonde yelled and tried to jerk away, his body also tensing around Claude's dick. The other butler grunted and moved with greater force, causing Alois to forget his discomfort and reciprocate Ciel's actions.

The friction of Claude's unearthly thrusts became too much for even the practiced young Earl to handle. His composure burst and he came with a long, twisted cry, his fingers digging into Ciel's hand. The butler pulled out and waited patiently on his knees for the boy to stop panting so hard. Alois gave a breathless laugh and pulled himself up, still clasped tightly in Ciel's hand. He wrapped his free one around his servant's cock and put his mouth to the rest, pumping and sucking simultaneously.

A small whimper escaped the Phantomhive's throat and he clenched his eyes shut, thinking if he grew any more aroused, his heart would certainly explode. The way it was beating now in time with Sebastian's thrusts was invigorating. He felt a soft touch on his cheek and a shiver caused his muscles to clench violently, making even the demon wince with pleasure.

"Just a little longer, Young Master…Let us come together," Sebastian whispered. He shifted Ciel's leg slightly, twisting his arm around it and securing it tightly to his shoulder. Then he slowed on the withdrawal to adjust himself the tiniest bit to the left. And when he thrust back in—

"OH! _OHH! SEB—SEBASTIAN!"_ Ciel cried out and his eyes shot open just in time to see cum dripping from Alois' mouth. The blonde hummed with amusement from his throat and swallowed, moving his head back slowly and eyeing the dark haired boy.

"Claude…" he said, turning to the other Earl.

With a glance, the butler new his intention. "Yes, Your Highness."

Sebastian eyed the two of them with suspicion, but decided against ruining the build-up he had established in favor of letting them continue. He begrudgingly allowed the other demon to accept his master's prick into his mouth, and to let Alois arrest Ciel's lips.

Now being serviced by three people at once, the boy was completely overwhelmed. Sebastian's eyes were lusty, as he was also inundated by his master's appealing body. It was so deliciously sexed, so weak and sensitive, yet strong enough to endure him for so long. As it was, Ciel lasted only three more thrusts, three more pumps, three more flicks of the tongue before hot cum shot from him. His butler likewise released into his tight body with a jerk of his cock.

As Claude detached himself calmly, preparing to swallow, Sebastian's painted nails locked into the back of his neck and wrenched it upward, forcing him into an open-mouthed kiss. The initiator sucked the white substance into his mouth before freeing the raven head and swallowed lustily. He scraped his thumb against the skin of Claude's mouth, getting that last drop to lick off. "I will not allow anyone but myself to taste my master from this point on," he explained.

Ciel, all of his muscles shaking, sat up and leaned against Sebastian's waiting chest to face the other two. "That includes you, Alois Trancy," he said with an equally shaky but still venomous voice. Sebastian curled his arms protectively around the boy, stroking his messy hair back into place.

Alois shrugged and leaned back on his hands as Claude stepped off the bed to dress himself. "Whatever. It's nice to know my Claude is better than your Sebastian. I screamed louder."

The other Earl snorted. "Yeah right. I could barely make any sound, that's how good he is. You're obviously jealous."

"That's a load of shit," said the blonde, scowling.

"Is not."

He held up a hand to stop Claude from attempting to dress him. "Well then, maybe you should let me try him out. If he can do the same for me, then I'll admit you won."

An indignant look warped Ciel's face and Sebastian raised an eyebrow at the other Earl. "_Never_," Ciel hissed.

Alois shrugged and moved to the edge of the bed, now allowing his servant to continue. "Fine then. You forfeit."

"Fine," Ciel snarled. This was not a matter of pride. He knew who the real winner was, so he was forfeiting nothing. "Sebastian, take our _guests_ to their rooms. They must be tired."

Sebastian gently detached himself from his master and went to dress himself. As soon as the three of them were gone, Ciel collapsed on the bed, exhausted.

**xXxXx**

When Sebastian woke Ciel at noon the next day (having allowed him a rare opportunity to sleep in), his first concern was getting rid of the Trancy and his servant. He waited on the steps of his grand estate with Sebastian, leaning heavily but with dignity on his cane, and watched impatiently as Alois spun flamboyantly down the stairs and across the long rug. Claude thankfully followed without similar show.

The taller boy reached him and pressed close to his face, smiling as usual. "I'm always in such a good mood after a lovely game of _cricket_, aren't you, little Ciel?"

Ciel was about to ask what nonsense the boy had deluded himself with now when he remembered Sebastian's crude allusion from the week before.

"_Claude informed me that the two of you played cricket throughout the night when you stayed over."_

He retorted, "Yes, _quite_. But I think from now on I'm going to play…locally."

Alois stared blankly for a moment, but then his smile returned and he shrugged a "He'll come around" type of shrug and dashed through the door of the cab, which Claude was holding open for him. The butler gracefully boarded as well and the door closed with a small click. The last thing they saw of Alois was his hand flicking out as a track for his blown kiss to Ciel.

The Phantomhive Earl stared after the carriage until he was sure it was gone. He turned towards the door, but did not move.

"Is something the matter, Young Master?" Sebastian asked.

A blush rose again to Ciel's face, and he felt sure that even though he was turned away from the man, Sebastian could sense it. He couldn't help feeling silly for what he was about to say, but he wanted to make sure the demon knew his duties. "From now on, it's just you and me. And that's an order."

**xXxXx**

**Author's Nonsense:**

I think I edited this more than I edited any other story before. Ever. Which is kind of sad cuz I only went through it like five times. And I changed the beginning completely. And then ending. Three times. And it still kind of sucks all that is good out of the story.

Anyway, I hope, hope, HOPE this was better than the first one. I feel like it is. I kind of hated it for a while but I was really tired at the time. I like it again, I think it's pretty damn good for my first foursome. Not as good as AcornWarrior's, of course (formerly CopyWriteMe3…if you looked for her before because of my last story and didn't find her it's because she CHANGED HER FREAKING NAME, THANKS FOR MAKING ME LOOK LIKE AN IDIOT) (AcornWarrior: SHUSH I realized that people might realize I used the same screenname on another website and then track me down and then people who KNOW ME IRL THAT AREN'T YOU WILL KNOW I WRITE PORN.) Anyway, I'm still recommending you go read that. If the name changes again, look for the story called "Top me". It's grrrrrrrrrrreat. Yes, I am Tony the Tiger.

**I will stop rambling now.**

If you review, forget the virtual cookie, I will give you the entire friggin virtual batch of cookie dough.


End file.
